the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Xortrax
This silent voidlord is the personal bodyguard of the Grand Warlock Kalrum Greatforge, the most potent of his void related minions, and one of the two allowed to stand eternal sentry in Kalrum's private chambers unless summoned for bodyguarding purpose. Characteristics While Kalrum says the voidlord can speak, no one else has ever heard this void aberration speak. It remains eerily silent at all times, what could be called it's eyes staring blankly through any who catch its gaze. Physical Appearance As with most voidwalker type beings, the voidlord is at it's body is made out of pure shadow, an inky void given form. The outline of muscles could be seen, giving it a distinct masculine form. Its digits extend like claws, and it does not possess an obvious mouth, sound simply comes from it if it decides to make a sound. Armor plating covers most of the visible void, consisting of a 'breastplate', 'helmet', 'shoulderpads', and the bracers of binding that most beings of the void need to remain outside of the void. Personal Items Xortrax has no notable possessions outside of his armor, which is made out of an unknown material of a violet and gray variety, with large purple gems inserted into the bracers. The bracers in specific radiate potent protective magic, but not for the voidlord, but for the bracers. The rest of the armor has your normal array of defensive wards, enchantments, and other abjuration enchantments to protect the voidlord. The bracers are specifically enchanted to be as difficult to destroy as possible, for they are the weakest part of most void beings. Much like elementals given shape, these beings enter a realm not their own with a pair of bracers that serve the sole purpose of keeping them there. Without them, they'd manifest, but just as quickly dissipate back to their home dimension. Personality Xortrax is very much the strong silent type. It does it's job without complaint, or any word at all, and doesn't flinch from any duty, no matter how dangerous or immoral, it simply doesn't care. However, if given a chance, Xortrax would certainly betray Kalrum, taking his soul as it's own for amusement. History During Kalrum's travels into Outlands, he came across a field where the boundary to the void was very weak, there all manner of void beings roamed. He was familiar with the voidwalkers, and even the voidwraiths, but the armored voidwalkers he knew nothing of. It took quite a bit of time, and observation, but Kalrum eventually realized they seemed hostile to each other, viewing this as his chance, he approached one of these voidlord's and subdued it. Asking it questions and trying to get it to reveal it's true name, when it resisted every attempt, he asked it for the name of a rival. To his surprise, it consented, and gave the name quite willingly. Thus, two months later, after sufficient research and preparation had been made, Kalrum opened the way and called forth Xortrax using it's true name, easily overpowering and binding the aberration with the name. Since then, it struggles in vain against the chains that bind it, remaining silent as it carries out it's duty with a passive silence that even unnerves Kalrum just a bit. Although, when not summoned by the warlock, Xortrax maintains an eternal vigilance at the doorway to Kalrum's bedchambers, letting only Kalrum, Bragmek, and a few chosen demons and guests enter at Kalrum's allowance. Category:NPC